Ran's New Book
by Sillvog
Summary: Ran finds she has a little problem she needs some help with but can't tell anyone about it. So what does she do? Gets a book, the only problem is Conan wants to know why.


Name: Sillvog

This is my first story so don't be too hard on me ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.

**Rans' New Book**

The day started the same way most every other Sunday morning did for the inhabitants of the Mori Detective Agency. Mori Kogoro, the now famous ' Sleeping Kogoro', would be literally sleeping, or more so ' passed out', on his desk from all his late night consumption of alcohol while watching the Saturday late night Yoko specials on the TV.

Conan would wake up and go about his morning routine of getting dressed in his blue suet he always wore, brush his teeth and hair, and then come out into the office to lounge about while waiting to see if Mori got a case or not. He would then read a manga while waiting to see what Ran would make for breakfast.

Ran would normally bring breakfast out to both of them then clear away the sea of empty beer cans surrounding her father all the while complaining to him that he shouldn't drink so much.

But this Sunday morning was different. Ran come into the office and seemed to look anywhere but at Conan.

" Ran-nechan, what's for breakfast?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Conan-kun, but can you make something for your self today? There is some cereal in the kitchen you can eat. I have to go now, I'll be back soon, bye!"

And just like that she was gone in an instant.

'_**What was that all bout? She seemed awfully strange just now. She must be up to something she doesn't want me to know about if she just rushed out of here without giving me a chance reply, or more importantly, question her.'**_

Whispering to himself he mumbled.

"Hmm…. what could she be planning?"

(Outside the local bookstore)

While sporting a light shade of pink on her cheeks, she felt like her heart was pounding so hard it might just give out on her and that at any minute someone she knew would see her here and ask what she was here for. The thought caused an even deeper shade of crimson to overtake her already pink face and set off butterflies in her stomach that were there since she made up her mind that morning to come here.

'_**Ok, just calm down, if I meet someone I know, all I have to do is say I'm looking for a karate book or something.' **_

To also help her calm down, she reasoned that no one she knew would be here this early in the morning to just get some book. After all, who comes to the bookstore right after it opens? Her reasoning was correct, but it wouldn't do her much good in the next minute. As she walked into the bookstore and started to look around for the section she needed, she heard a voice call her name and subsequently felt like her heart froze over at the sound of it.

"Ran! Ran, over here!"

"S-Sonoko! What are you doing here?"

She felt panicked that Sonoko would know for sure just what book she had come here looking for. The thought made her feel as though all the blood from her earlier blushing had, in an instance, gone to her feet leaving her face stark white.

"Hehe, there is this really cute guy that started working here last week. Remember, I told you about him during lunch a couple of days ago?"

'_**I better think of something quick!'**_ "Yes, I remember, I thought I might want to get a look at him since you talked so much about him."

"Hoho, does this mean that you have finally moved on from Sinichi?"

"S-Sonoko!"

"Hahaha! Calm down, I know the only guy for you is that detective otaku."

"Sonoko!"

"Right, right, anyway, what really brings you here?"

'_**Oh no! If I tell her I came for a karate book she'll know I'm lying. I have to distract her fast! But how?'**_

Ran suddenly looked around and pointed to the front of the store.

"Ano, Sonoko, is that the guy you were talking about? The one with the girl trying to flirt with him?"

"What! Ackk! It's her! She been coming every day to try and steal him right from under me since last week!"

Sonoko grabbed the nearest romance novel and dashed to the counter fully intending to but into their conversation.

' _**That was close, I have to get that book and get out of here before Sonoko can catch me again.' **_

With that thought, she quickly found the book she needed and headed for the only other open counter to check out at. Sonoko didn't even notice Ran since she was to busy trying to interfere with her new rivals' flirting. Ran quickly paid the cashier and dashed out of the store hiding her new book inside her large purse.

'_**I can't believe I actually bought it! Now all I have to do is get it home and read it without anyone finding out about it. It looks like I'm going to have a long night ahead of me. Good thing I have the day off from school tomorrow.'**_

(Back at the agency with Conan)

'_**Good thing I have the day off from school tomorrow, this way I can take all the time I need to find out what Ran's up to, it can't be to serious though. She was dressed normally and she did say she would be back soon. It's probably nothing to worry about.'**_

And with that thought, he started to worry even more.


End file.
